


Sparring Session

by EvilMuffins



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, mentioned chrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: “Morgan… Shh…” Nah soothed, stroking trembling fingers through Morgan’s hair. It was so silky, she mused, wishing that she had gathered up the courage before then to have run her fingers through her friend’s wavy tresses. Friends did that… didn’t they? She had never been terribly close with the other girls while growing up in the desolate future, Morgan included.---A distraught Morgan attempts to comfort Nah after accidentally injuring her during a routine sparring session.





	Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowysatoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowysatoru/gifts).



Morgan always seemed so small, so fragile each time that Nah would look down at her through slitted pupils set in unblinking eyes. She could taste her in the air with each flick of her forked tongue, the gentle tickle that often accompanied a non-threat.

It had been some time since Nah had first began sparring against Morgan while in her transformed state, yet still the worry lingered in the back of her mind that she might somehow injure her best friend.

It was silly, really, Nah reassured herself as Morgan grinned gleefully upward, hefting her favorite tome with scrawny arms. Morgan stood among the most powerful in the Shepherds’ ranks, only outmatched by the legendary prowess held by her two fathers.

Brilliant, blinding, the tome began to glow white-hot as Morgan chanted words that the dragonkin was unable to hear, swept away in the crisp breeze. Nah longed to pull her cloak tighter round her cold-blooded form, if not for the fact that it had mind to vanish when she transformed, bones of her petite half-human form stretching and twisting like bread dough were certainly not something to stick around for.

No sooner had the light shot from between Morgan’s hands, then Nah’s own roar filled her ears as the white light consumed her vision, her entire body burning as if her own fire had swallowed her up from the outside.

* * *

 

“ _Mother! Father!”_

Nah heard a voice crying out -her own, she quickly realised- startling her into that horrible sort of half-awake state, a battle between her mind reaching for the truth of the present, and the nightmares hell-bent on dragging her back down into the ruined past.

She was surrounded by something soft, so much so as to be nearly suffocating, sweat soaking through her light layer of clothing.

Her body had transformed back into its human form. Opening her eyes, bleary in the hazy glow of dim lamp light. It was evening then, or perhaps even night, although that meant little what with the shortening of days, typical of the current season.

Sitting up, it quickly dawned on Nah that someone had placed her in a cot, although one not her own, and not Morgan’s either, judging from the lack of cluttered jumble around the tent. In fact, everything surrounding her was neat and tidy, clinically so.

It was the med tent, Nah realised, attempting to shift upright. What should have been a simple movement, however, turned out to be a huge mistake, at least as far as her ribs and stomach were concerned.

“Naaaah!” A familiar voice cried out as the tent flap flew open, a mop of cobalt hair hurtling straight toward Nah’s battered form.

Although she typically cringed at the sound of her own name when spoken by anyone else, hearing it from Morgan’s sweet voice never failed to coax a smile onto Nah’s face.

“Morg- _gah_!” It was hard enough to breathe while captured in one of Morgan’s bear hugs without the searing pain from Nah’s injury compounding it. She had asked once, just how the tiny tactician managed to have such a bone-crushing grip while at the same time still having the muscle tone of a slightly-above average field mouse in her upper arms. ‘ _It’s the power of love, silly!’,_ Morgan had replied with a grin.

Not that it was the kind of love that Nah longed for from her best friend.

“You’re crushing me…” Nah smiled weakly, attempting to wriggle free as much the pain blanketing her chest would allow.

However, Morgan didn’t let go, instead burying her face even deeper into Nah’s shoulder, dampness soaking through the cloth of her shift.

“Morgan… _Shh_ …” Nah soothed, stroking trembling fingers through Morgan’s hair. It was so silky, she mused, wishing that she had gathered up the courage before then to have run her fingers through her friend’s wavy tresses. Friends did that… didn’t they? She had never been terribly close with the other girls while growing up in the desolate future, Morgan included. A world where her parents -Donnel and Nowi both- had been killed, while at the same time kind, cheerful Morgan hadn’t been an inseparable piece of her life… It all seemed like some horrible nightmare now.

“Tell me what happened,” Nah asked finally, once the sobbing had died down, although she could make a good guess of it.

“I almost killed you,” Morgan replied, more sober than Nah had had ever seen her as she pulled away, taking a step back. “I’ll understand if you never want to spar with me again… If you… If you never want to see me again…”

Shaking her head, Nah patted at the edge of the cot, urging Morgan to come closer once again.

Hesitating for a moment, Morgan blotted at her eyes with the sleeve of her robe before letting lose a honk loud enough to rival the thunderous roar of Nah’s beastly form. Gently, so as not to jar her injured friend further, Morgan perched herself on the edge of the bed.

Nah knew that it likely was the pain talking, but all the same, the memories of her parents having been lost to time loomed freshly thanks to her nightmares only moments earlier.

“Morgan,” Nah began again, steeling herself to look directly into Morgan’s eyes, twinkling with tears. Fingers quivering, more than just from the pain and lingering confusion her impromptu afternoon nap, Nah reached a hand up to caress Morgan’s cheek, wiping an errant tear away with her thumb.

Morgan’s skin was so soft, she thought, realising with a pang in her chest that this was the first time she had ever touched the other girl without her gloves on.

Every one of the words that Nah had planned to say fizzled on her lips.

All around Nah’s head, the air thrummed with a fragrance, blissfully familiar, the very same that filled the area whenever her mother and father or Chrom and Robin were together. Even in her more human form, the meaning was clear.

 _I love you too_.

Nah leaned in then, just slightly, as the young princess did the same, although at a considerably greater speed. Morgan- always so certain in herself for a girl with no memory, or perhaps in part thanks to her lack of past regrets- fell just slightly off the intended mark, lips touching down only against the upturned corner of Nah’s mouth.

A mass of giggles, the two girls fell backward against the pillows. Nuzzling her forehead into Nah's shoulder, Morgan's laughter gave way to a sigh of contentment as Nah rubbed meandering little circles over the back of her robes.

Stave or potion, nothing else could possible be this blissfully healing, Nah decided.

 

 

 


End file.
